Damaged (L
Plot A teacher's shooting involves the rape of a mentally challenged coed by students, whose attorney claims they weren't aware of her condition. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Carey Lowell as A.D.A. Jamie Ross * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Guest cast * Lauren Ambrose as Valerie Maxwell * Claire Beckman as Amanda Novak * Johnny Dapolito as Danny Jones * Jennifer Estlin as Cathy Briscoe * Christine Farrell as Forensics Technician Arlene Shrier * John Christopher Jones as Raymond Maxwell * Mark Lotito as Detective Mallory * Ron McLarty as Judge William Wright * Irving Metzman as Jay Amsterdam * J.K. Simmons as Dr. Emil Skoda * Molly Regan as Mrs. Davenport * Gerry Rosenthal as Randy Baxter * Amanda Sharkey as Judy Palnick * Gregory Burke as Jimmy Marshall * Steven Mark Friedman as Nathan Shrieber * Melissa Marsala as Emily Bailey * Julia Weldon as Sally Maxwell * Kate Skinner as Wilderman * Adam LaVorgna as Hayden McLaughlin * Alison Folland as Gina Bowman * Jon Abrahams as Roscoe Johnson * Robert Clohessy as Painter * Julie Halston as Lapinsky * Buzz Roddy as Moskowitz * Bruce Birns as Jury Foreman * Jim Moody as Judge Langlois * Mary Perez as Alicia Ortega * Steven Mark Friedman as Nathan Schrieber * Dennis Ryan as Lloyd Novak References *Jimmy Carter Quotes :'Judge Wright': Does the defense wish to make a motion? :'Painter': CPL 290.10. The defense moves to set aside the jury's verdict. :'McCoy': Objection! The prosecution proved its case! :'Judge Wright': What case, Mr. McCoy? Have we gone so far down the road of political correctness that sex between willing partners is now called rape?! The girl said yes! :'McCoy': She has the mind of a child! :'Judge Wright': Well, she's mature enough to be plenty intrigued by her own sexuality. Face it, counselor. She had the time of her life. Case dismissed. :'Judge Wright': Now, Valerie, Hayden called you a retard, and you told him you weren't. Is that right? :'Valerie': Yes, sir. :'Judge Wright': And after that, did he keep on calling you a retard? :'Valerie': No. :'Judge Wright': Did you like what the boys did to you? :'Valerie': I did what I wanted. :'Painter': Your honor, the defense requests you deny the state's motion to reverse your prior ruling. :'Judge Wright': Granted. :'McCoy': You set aside the jury's verdict, because you unfairly held the state responsible for proving the boys' prior knowledge. The state has now done so, and you STILL refuse?!! :'Judge Wright': Mr. McCoy, it's over! There is no case here. There never was! :'McCoy': How would you know?! You made up your mind before you heard the first word of testimony! :'Judge Wright': You're on thin ice, counselor! The defense request is granted! The state's motion is denied! You want to appeal?! Be my guest! :seeing Cathy's dead body'' :Briscoe: She was my baby, Rey! What am I gonna do? :Curtis: Come home with me, partner. Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes